Pensamentos
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: [Oneshot] Pensamentos de Sakura após ter visto o jutsu de Konohamaru, SaixSasuke. Alguns pensamentos jamais devem ser revelados... pois trazem graves consequencias.Yaoi


**_Essa é uma fic meio bobinho inspirada no capítulo 347 (é esse né?) do manga. Bom, muitos dos casais mencionados nessa one-shot eu acho lindo É como se os pensamentos da Sakura fossem meus xP Ah, e as últimas palavras eu 'roubei' de uma fic que esqueci o nome, mas que é muito boa.. one-shot da Sakura querendo falar algo ao Sasuke (Revelações o nome será? o.O'''')_**

**_Bem, dói dizer isso, mas Naruto é de Kishimoto-sensei e não meu ç.ç Mas o Itachi continua sendo totalmente e exclusivamente meu. Ah, adoraria receber reviews xD_**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ótimo, maldita hora em que Naruto ensinou aqueles jutsus pervertidos ao Konohamaru. Agora o moleque andava fazendo aquelas cenas... cenas que eu tanto gosto. Graças a ele estou vendo yaoi onde não existe." – Pensa uma irritada kunoichi de cabelos róseos

Sakura andava pelas ruas de Konoha. Era seu dia de folga, e não estava muito afim de treinar e nem de ficar em casa, então resolveu sair para caminhar.

Andava pelas ruas da vila e onde ia, enxergava casais yaoi. Casais impossíveis como o Shikamaru e o Chouji. Mas o que ela podia fazer se gostava daquilo e desde que viu a transformação do Konohamaru de Sai e Sasuke, via isso onde quer que fosse?

"Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei ficam fofos juntos. O jeito misterioso e depravado de Kakashi contracenando com o jeito cauteloso e sempre certinho de Iruka daria um bom manga." – Pensa ao avistar os dois shinobis conversando, provavelmente sobre alguma missão

E assim o dia percorreu. Sakura não podia deixar de fazer comparações entre os shinobis e habitante no geral de Konoha, e até mesmo os ninjas de outra vila.

Por exemplo, o jeito selvagem e enérgico de Kiba juntamente com o jeito misterioso e calculista de Shino formava um bom casal, quase que um completava o outro.

Kiba e Naruto eram basicamente almas gêmeas. Ambos eram explosivos, alegres, animados e enérgicos, isto fora outras características.

Mas sempre dizem que os opostos que se atraem, não é mesmo? Então imaginem o loirinho portador da Kyuubi, meio lerdo como é, fazer um par romântico com um gênio, um prodígio como o Shikamaru?

Claro que se a Temari soubesse desse pensamento não ia gostar nem um pouco, mas não corria esse risco... ainda.

E já que mencionou Temari, teve, claro de se lembrar de seu irmão Kankurou, que ficaria lindo ao lado de Kiba. Quando soube que ia ser o Kankurou que ia ajudar Kiba ainda naquela missão em que tentaram trazer Sasuke de volta, não pode deixar de sorrir. Tinha que admitir que os dois ficavam bonitos juntos. Claro que o Shino também ficaria bem junto do ninja que pinta o rosto, mas isso ficava para uma outra hora.

Mas não são apenas os ninjas bons que merecem ter uma vida amorosa boa. Desde sua luta contra Sasori achou que o mesmo e seu parceiro de Akatsuki, Deidara, formavam um casal no mínimo invejável. Oras, tinha coisas em comum, tinham paciência até um com o outro e sempre andavam junto. Está mais do que na cara que as mãos de Deidara, com aquelas bocas, andaram explorando as _partes _da marionete de Sasori, se é que entendem.

E aquele tal de Kisame, sempre obedecendo e se preocupando com o irmão mais velho do Sasuke-kun, o Itachi. É claro que tinha interesse a mais nisso. O que resta a saber é se é recíproco. Mas com certeza ia ser uma relação bastante interessante e controlada, com Itachi sempre mandando em Kisame. Já dá para saber quem fica por cima nisso né?

Precisava parar com esse tipo de pensamento, ainda mais quando beirava a perversão. E falando em perversão, será que só ela acha lindo o fato de Genma e Kakashi combinarem tanto um com o outro?

E a eterna rivalidade entre Gai e Kakashi? Não é possível que seja só isso, possivelmente era algum tipo de truque para despistar da real intenção e desejo de ambos.

Maldição, agora esse sol tem que bater bem na minha cara. Raios dourados. Hey, será que poderia ter existido algo entre Yondaime e Kakashi? Ou Yondaime e Jiraya?

E quando criança... será que Jiraya brincava com a cobra do Orochimaru?

Senhor poder do fogo, agora isso foi demais. No que estou pensando? Na opção sexual do inimigo? Mas temos que admitir que Orochimaru não tem cara de quem teria um caso com uma mulher. Aquela relação dele com o Kabuto é bastante estranha. E será que só eu percebi que em geral, os _novos corpos_ são de homens? Dificilmente se vê uma mulher.

E claro, Orochimaru fez questão de beijar, digo, morder o pescoço de Sasuke (e de outros), uma região estimulante para muitos.

Melhor parar de pensar nisso, tenho a leve impressão de que meu nariz vai sangrar daqui a pouco, ainda mais se eu imaginar o Sasuke junto com o Naruto ou com o Sai.

Droga, ainda bem que tenho lenços de papel comigo.

"Sakura-san, tudo bem com você? Parece doente." – Lee que estava por perto se aproxima da kunoichi

"Sim, sim, está tudo bem. Apenas estou a muito tempo no sol." – Um sorriso sem graça brota nos lábios de Sakura

Maravilha, ainda bem que ele tem uma mente meio pura ainda. Pura, mas nem tanto, ele e o Neji, ou com o Gai, nunca se sabe o tipo de treinamento. E pera aí, é o Kazekage que está com ele? Gaara? Nossa, eles ficam...

"Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos, sabiam? Lindo casal." – maldita hora que foi abrir a boca para expor seus pensamentos aos dois shinobis a sua frente

Depois, areia, muita areia... e tudo ficou escuro.


End file.
